Pose
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Sesshomaru gets more than he bargained for when he opts to watching Kagome do her exercises. Who knew the little miko was so flexible…? oneshot *previously titled Pilates*


**Just a fun oneshot between the quirky miko and the mysterious taiyoukai. My mother always stressed to me just how important exercise was…**

**I do not own any of the characters belonging to the series Inuyasha.**

_Pose _

"I don't understand what the big deal is!"

Inuyasha glared pointedly at the young miko, approaching her from behind as she rummaged through her pack. "It's a big deal because you're slowing down our progress by going home all the time!"

Kagome shot the hanyou a dirty look over her shoulder, snapping angrily, "I was only gone for two hours, Inuyasha!"

The dog-eared boy crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as he muttered, "That's two hours wasted."

The priestess sighed, turning back to her bag to continue searching for her exercise gear.

From across the camp, Sesshomaru sat wordlessly, watching the exchange with mild amusement. It never got old.

It had been four weeks now that he had been traveling with his brother's band; both he and Inuyasha concluding that a joint effort would be more effective in the fight against Naraku. Upon agreeing to a temporary alliance, he had expected the entire ordeal to be tedious and wholly unpleasant. However, aside from having to bear the hanyou's company, things were not as horrid as he had feared they would be.

His brother's miko was entertaining. Her odd mannerisms and constant arguments with Inuyasha were both interesting and amusing. She was unlike any woman he had ever come across before. Though she only came up to his bicep, she had more resolve than any human he had ever met. Outspoken, fearless, stubborn, and witty were only a few of the words he used to sum up the priestess, and every day she revealed a new facet of her personality.

She was profound, an enigma, and it intrigued Sesshomaru. He had always enjoyed a good puzzle, and she was by far the most complex one he'd ever stumbled across.

So, being around his brother and the humans was manageable, thanks to her. Also, he found a perverse pleasure in watching the girl 'sit' Inuyasha. Witnessing his idiot sibling be forced into submission by a tiny, mortal woman was more satisfying than one could have ever imagined.

"What was so important that you _had to _go back for? I thought you wouldn't have to go back as often after you were done with your 'school' bullshit!"

Sesshomaru fought the urge to smirk as the argument began anew.

Kagome growled, turning red with indignation as she rose to face Inuyasha. "If you must know," she hissed venomously, "I was out of soap, ramen, and tampons!"

The hanyou scowled snapping back, "I can understand going back for ramen, but what the hell do you need those other things for? Women in this time seem to get along just fine without them!"

Kagome shook her head, her eyes rolling as she marched off into the surrounding bush, workout gear in hand. She pulled her shoes and socks off, shouting back, "That's wonderful, but I would really rather _not_ walk around filthy, thank you very much!"

Her skirt came next, falling to the ground in a pool of purple pleats. She slipped one foot through the spandex leggings, the other following shortly after.

"Aside from that," she went on, "I don't think I would enjoy discovering the literal aspects of the term '_on the rag_'." She cringed, shuddering at the thought of being without tampons. Her shirt was lifted over her head, and was quickly replaced with a tank-top. She gathered her hair into one hand, using the other to bind it with an elastic band.

As she walked back into camp and deposited her traveling clothes in her bag, she heard Inuyasha grumbling, and turned to shoot him a look that clearly read, 'Shut up, already'.

He retaliated with a mean glare of his own, growling, "You know, sometimes you can be pretty damn useless!"

The miko reached over to snatch her yoga mat from the ground, snapping back, "And sometimes _you_ can be a real asshole! I'm going to exercise!"

"Yeah, sure, waste some more time!"

"We're not even going anywhere else tonight," Kagome began; her voice low and menacing, "So stop acting like I'm committing a crime!"

She attempted to clear her mind, trying to remember where she had seen that quaint little clearing. When she heard Inuyasha make to follow after her, she stopped and wheeled around, shouting, "And back off, okay? I don't need you hovering over my damn shoulder while I'm trying to exercise! I'll come back when I'm ready!"

The hanyou blushed, fisting his hands and yelling, "Keh, whatever! Don't call for me when you get attacked by a youkai!"

She huffed as she watched him turn and bound to the other side of the camp, plopping down on the ground to sulk. 'Just so long as he's not distracting me,' she mumbled to herself, heading off in the direction she recalled the glade to be in.

Sesshomaru watched the miko go, a frown creasing his brow. Now that the girl was gone, his brother would be as insufferable as ever. He decided that he really didn't want to sit around and listen to the brat mutter things to himself. So, gracefully, he rose from his seat and disappeared into the forest, his movements silent. He walked slowly, having no real destination in mind. The demon Lord wandered like that for about ten minutes, his mind clear of thought. It was warm this evening, but not unpleasantly so. A very mild breeze penetrated the forest canopy, rustling the leaves and whispering against the daiyoukai's face.

An aura cut through the blankness of his mind, directing his attention to the small clearing ahead of him. He paused, watching as the young miko emerged and made her way into the center of the thicket. It seemed as though the two of them had been heading in the same direction, though their paths were different. It was apparent to him, however, that the girl had made it a point of finding this place, whereas he had chanced upon it purely by coincidence.

She unfurled the strange, blue mat she carried with her, laying it out on the grass. He stood, unmoving, and watched with mild curiosity as she began to stretch her hands over her head and twist from side to side.

She had said something about exercise, he recalled, and a part of him was curious as to what the miko considered exercise. Obviously she would not be training with weapons, since she had no knowledge of using anything but the bow. Inquisitiveness getting the best of him, he decided to stay and find out for himself just what the odd human girl was planning on doing.

After a few more basic stretches, the tiny female took a deep breath and lifted her left leg off the ground, the base of her foot coming to rest against the inside of her right knee. Her arms lifted and she straightened her posture, exhaling slowly as she did so. Bringing her hands together over her head, she held the stance for several moments, breathing deeply and slowly.

Kagome concentrated on balancing, deciding to start out with a simple '_Tree Pose_' to warm up. She had been reading up on yoga during the past year, finding that it helped her to relax and provided her with an efficient, relatively fast workout. She had already lost her baby fat, her once soft, childish body now that of a woman's. However, to her chagrin, the new look had not helped her gain Inuyasha's attention in the least.

Kagome sighed. She had given up on him about half a year ago, and was still kicking herself for having held on for so long. It was obvious that he would never look at her in the same way she had looked at him. Three and a half years she had wasted chasing a man who was still clearly stuck on someone else. What a waste. About two years ago she had shed her childish ways, blossoming into a lovely, brilliant young individual, but he was never able to see that. All he saw was Kikyo.

And it had taken its toll on her. Now closing in on her nineteenth birthday, Kagome found that her hormones were somewhat out of control. For years she had been ready for that commitment and that sacrifice, but her feelings were never returned. Now, because of it, she was feeling rather sexually repressed.

That was part of the reason she had been so cross with Inuyasha as of late. He was such an oblivious moron at times, and being around him while he traipsed around, blissfully unaware, only made it all the more difficult. She needed a man. She was only human, after all, and at nineteen, she was ready to become acquainted with the more intimate side of a male. 'In other words, I need to get laid,' Kagome thought bitterly to her self, 'It's ridiculous how horny I'm getting!'

She separated her palms and exhaled, lowering her leg simultaneously. Inhaling again, she lowered herself to the ground, smoothly transitioning into '_Backward Prayer, Lotus Pose_'.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow as the human woman folded her legs beneath her in a single, fluid motion, each foot resting on top of the opposite thigh. Her hands came behind her back, and her palms met again. She was intriguing, to say the least. He had never seen such stances before, nor had he witnessed a human woman display such grace. All of her movements were liquid and practiced, one pose transitioning into the next in a series of flowing motions.

The miko held this pose for the same amount of time, a look of concentration and thought on her face. Sesshomaru wondered idly what she might be thinking about as her brow creased slightly, an annoyed expression crossing her features.

Perhaps she was thinking back to her meeting with the hanyou.

The daiyoukai had to admit that, although he was amused by the way they reacted to one another, he had been rather surprised to begin with. His first few encounters with the priestess had suggested that she was infatuated with his brother. Now, however, as he traveled with them, he could see clearly that such was no longer the case. The girl seemed to love him in more of a platonic way, though she was often very frustrated with the boy. It wasn't hard to see why, either. What he didn't understand was why Inuyasha had ever let the girl go in the first place.

The pure creature had stood by him so loyally, offering a love that was selfless and complete. Yet he had chosen to ignore the offer, in favor of chasing an animated corpse.

Now, Sesshomaru had known that his brother was not the brightest of pups, but he had never fathomed Inuyasha so idiotic and sick as to choose a dead woman over a live one. It wasn't as though the miko was unappealing. She was gorgeous, human or no, and intelligent. But then, perhaps that was why Inuyasha did not favor her. Perhaps he was too threatened by the woman's obvious superiority to attempt being with her. Inuyasha had always had issues with his self-esteem, Sesshomaru knew, so maybe a domineering woman like this priestess would be too much for him to handle?

Whatever his reasons were, the boy was clearly a fool.

She switched positions again, this time standing. Bending forward at the hips at a ninety degree angle. The miko reached forward with both arms, and slowly one foot lifted off the ground, extending behind her and creating a 'T' formation. Kagome's brow creased; her body tight with concentration. '_Warrior III_' was one of her favorites, though it was only an intermediate move. It required a lot of lower back strength and balance, and helped her clear her mind.

She pondered to herself over her options.

Hojo was still determined to date her, though she hadn't the faintest clue why. She was beginning to think him some sort of weirdo stalker… because no matter how many times she had declined his offer to go on a date – or how many times she had run out on him in the _middle_ of a date – he still insisted on trying to see her.

He was a sweet boy, and rather cute, but he was too ordinary. After having fallen through a magic well and fighting monsters for several years, normal men just did not appeal to Kagome. She wanted excitement and eccentricity, not some average, typical guy.

Miroku… she almost giggled. Though he still made the odd remark about her bearing his children, he was completely devoted to Sango. The pair had grown closer over the years, despite the ever looming threat of Miroku's wind tunnel. They had already decided that once Naraku had been defeated they would set a date for their wedding.

Kouga was technically with Ayame, but Kagome knew that she still had the option with him. She would only have to say the word and the dashing young wolf prince would be at her side. It made her feel bad for Ayame, as well as a bit guilty. The young redhead knew how she felt, in a sense. She too had to deal with a man that loved another. The only difference there was that _she _had actually ended up with Kouga.

That only made Kagome feel worse. She wasn't sure how Ayame could stand that… being with a man and knowing that his heart wasn't one-hundred percent hers. She probably felt horribly inadequate… either that or she just chose to live in denial. It didn't really matter, she supposed, since she would never try to steal Kouga from her anyways. The wolf was far too pushy, and she didn't like men who were obnoxiously persistent.

Naraku… she shuddered. The hanyou had made it rather clear that he desired her body when he had attempted to rape her just short of a year ago. He had gone on about how he had longed for her since the very first moment he saw her, and how it was his fantasy to ruin her. His exact words had been, _"A purity like yours I have never encountered before, and the thought alone of tainting your innocence makes my dark heart sing." _The memory almost made her wretch.

She dropped the pose for a moment, shaking a little to clear the nasty thoughts away. She then resumed the stance, switching to the other leg and holding for as much time.

Straightening, Kagome spread her feet apart and bent forward. She touched her palms flat on the mat, holding for a minute before lifting her right hand to point skyward. '_Windmill_' was great for a wakeup stretch, she found, since it loosened the thigh, calf, back, arm, and neck muscles. As of late she had been doing it every morning to wake herself up, since her sleep was constantly being interrupted.

She had been plagued with sexual dreams for the past few months, and they made it very difficult for her to get a decent night's rest. The men in these dreams ranged from people she knew to total strangers, people she liked and people she hated.

Sadly enough, even Naraku had managed to squeeze his way into a couple of her dreams. _That_ spoke volumes about just how repressed she was. After all, one would have to be practically insane to think about that disgusting bastard in such a way. Hot body or no hot body he was a vile, manipulative monster whose name alone sent tremors of repulsion racing through her.

But she was getting sidetracked again. She switched arms slowly, her head following the change.

Sesshomaru was mildly impressed; the girl was displaying great physical discipline and coordination, her body perfectly still as she froze into her poses. Her mind however, was obviously elsewhere. He had never witnessed such rapid changes in a person's scent. She had gone from being annoyed, to being happy, to being angry, to being afraid and disgusted all within the span of a few minutes. What on earth was going on in her head?

She moved again, this time laying on her back. The young miko pushed herself up with her hands, spine bending sharply until her body formed an arc. Then, for the first time, Sesshomaru began to appreciate just how lithe she really was.

Kagome moaned a bit as she stretched, holding the '_Upward Bow_' for several minutes. A light sweat was dappling her brow now, nothing heavy, but enough to make her bangs stick. She blew on the stubborn strands for a moment before dubbing it a lost cause, concentrating on her position once again.

She thought about perhaps looking for new prospects… expanding her horizons and whatnot. There were plenty of good looking men in this era; men who she was sure would gladly take her up on the offer of a relationship. Though ideals were very different in this time she was sure she could adapt.

One thing was for certain… she would never be happy with a man from her time. Or… a human, rather. They all seemed so horribly dull now. She needed a man who was powerful and dominant, one who would make her feel like a real woman. She hated to be shallow, but the look got to her as well. The claws and fangs and markings… they were _such _a turn on. The idea was somewhat frightening, but she supposed that was why she liked it; knowing that your partner had the strength to snap you in half at any moment… it was arousing.

She cleared her throat, lifting one hand to fan herself. She was beginning to make herself all hot and bothered, and needed to cool down before she let her imagination get too wild.

Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, and then immediately wished he hadn't. The sudden spike of her scent had caused him to gasp, which only made his problem all the more unbearable. Her arousal, pungent and spicy, peppered the air with its glorious aroma. He had found it enticing to watch her as it was, but this new smell only added to his predicament. What had once been the beginnings of excitement had escalated into a full-blown hard on.

She just looked so delectable there, arched up off the ground and reeking of desire. It was not a small amount either; the natural perfume was pouring off of her, filling his head with unholy thoughts and interesting visuals of the miko in other compromising positions. Only she had much less clothing on…

How could this woman be so very aroused in only an instant? He had never felt such a sharp, intense call as the one her young, supple body was giving off now. She was practically begging to be screwed. Though a mortal man would never be able to sense it, to a demon she may as well have been stripped and naked on her hands and knees, whining like a bitch in heat.

Yet, she seemed to be trying to repress it. Maybe that was why she seemed so incredibly aroused. Had she been repressing these feelings without fulfilling her desires?

The delicious miko moved again, sliding fluidly into her next stance. This one had her sitting, legs spread into a wide 'v'. She gripped her ankles and lifted her feet, balancing on her shapely backside. The muscles in her thighs bunched, and the scandalous gray fabric she wore over them revealed their tantalizing, feminine shape.

Kagome clenched her jaw tightly, beginning to feel the strain in her legs. The '_Boat Pose_' had always been rather tricky, though she was quite good at it now, after a year of practice. Her argument with Inuyasha was all but forgotten; the stress of the day melting off of her.

She thought to herself about the youkai she had encountered in this time, separating the attractive ones from the unattractive ones. Aside from the obvious, there had been Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu, all members of the infamous Band of Seven. Then there had been Hoshiyomi, the ninja demon who had strived to destroy humanity using the Naginata of Kenkon. Hiten, the elder of the Thunder Brothers.

The list went on and on, but alas most of them had been foe, and not friend. She needed to look into some kind of interspecies dating service.

She lowered her legs, laying back and rolling onto her stomach. The '_Inverted Locust_' had always been a difficult to maintain, so she needed to concentrate hard to keep herself steady.

Moving onto her hands and knees, she carefully pulled herself into the first stage of the basic headstand. She balanced her body for another moment before straightening her legs into the air, her toes pointed and her body perfectly vertical. From there, she carefully rolled her head back while simultaneously lowering her arms, so that her chin and chest rested on the mat, and her arms extended along the ground for balance. Her back remained arched, her feet still pointing neatly in the air. She clenched her teeth, trying hard to find a plane of thought that could keep her steady.

Sesshomaru groaned quietly, taking in the miko's shapely body as she held herself aloft. He was impressed that a human woman could hold such a difficult looking stance. Of course someone of demon heritage would be able to mimic it without trouble, but he was shocked to see the miko perform it so effortlessly.

Through the thin fabric of her leggings and top, he could see the tight, sweeping cords of muscle that lined her legs and back. She was strong, but in a very feminine way. It was most appealing. In fact, watching her bend in such ways was making him think impure things, things that involved him bending her into several different positions, all of which he was entangled with.

The sweet smell of her arousal had yet to dissipate, and again he wondered what she could possibly be thinking of at a time such as this? He supposed it didn't really matter. The delectable smell and the way her wonderfully shaped backside was defined in her revealing garments were making it very difficult for him to stay put.

He grew hot, blood racing through his veins. His erection was practically painful now, straining against his hakamma. The thought of her body made him quiver with need, and he pondered to himself about how tight she would be. One thing was rather certain, and that was that if he did not look away soon, he was going to end up finding out first hand. The idea was not nearly as unappealing as he hoped it would be. Mortal woman or not, there was no doubt in his mind that she would bring him great pleasure.

Kagome pulled out of the pose, her muscles feeling loose and relaxed. She decided on one final stretch, just so that she could have a bit more time to herself before heading back to camp.

The '_Standing Bow_' was the most difficult pose she's tried thuis far, but she had managed to get it down only a month or so ago. She was still a bit wobbly, but as they said:** 'Practice Makes Perfect'**

She did a few extra leg stretches before attempting the pose, wanting to be completely relaxed before she did it. It wouldn't do for her to end up pulling a tendon in her groin.

Her thoughts wandered to men again, her body moving from one simple stretch into another, the motions robotic and routine. Their newest traveling companion was a very fine specimen as well. He was, without a doubt, the most _beautiful _male she had ever come across. However, Sesshomaru wasn't what anyone might call 'fair game'. She didn't even think the man had a sex life, from what information she had gathered. Aside from that, if he did, it most certainly would not include humans.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't think about what he might look like naked. She imagined he would be all sinewy muscle, his body long and lithe. It was really hard to tell just how broad he was, what with his armor and the fur he wore obstructing his shoulders and torso.

But, anyways… back to the fantasy.

He would be naked, half submerged in a small pond in the dead of night. The moon would bathe him in its ethereal light, shimmering off of his cascading, tinsel hair. His eyes would glow in the dark, like that of a great cat's, pupils pinpricked into tiny slits. Kagome imagined his large, claw tipped hands cupping in the water to sluice it over his pale torso. His markings would stand out starkly against his fair skin, and she bet anything that he had a few extra sets here and there. She guessed that he might have some on his ankles, as well as his thighs or hips.

She smiled at the mental image, thinking to herself that she was very glad his arm had recently been regenerated. Not that he hadn't been attractive with only one, it was just that she imagined it would be very difficult for her dream Sesshomaru to bathe himself in such a sexy manner with only a single hand. The young miko giggled girlishly, feeling very naughty for thinking of Inuyasha's brother in such a way. But hell, she was a big girl now; she could have sexual fantasies about whoever she damn well pleased.

Feeling that she had stretched her legs enough, she stood and drew in a steadying breath, staring off into the woods ahead to find a focal point. She bent her right leg at the knee, reaching back to grip the inside of her ankle. Extending her left arm straight out in front of her, Kagome lifted her leg, slowly bending her spine as she pulled it higher. Finally, once she was in the finished pose, she exhaled, her body trembling from exertion.

Something inside of him snapped as he watched her pull into that final stance, her back arcing gracefully. The heat that had flooded his loins surged into his head, stripping away all sense of reason. The world around him bled red, and he took a determined step into the clearing.

Kagome grimaced as she felt the ligaments in her legs quivering, and she knew she would not be able to hold the pose much longer.

A deep growl reverberated through the clearing just behind her, and she sighed, breaking the pose. "I was just on my way back, Inu-" The words died on her tongue as she turned to face her visitor. "You're not Inuyasha…" she whispered as she eyed the feral looking Sesshomaru.

He snapped at her, his crimson eyes piercing into her startled azure orbs like a hot knife through butter.

All of the tension that she had worked so hard to rid herself of was back full force as she watching the demon Lord take a menacing step toward her. She had only assumed that he would have put past differences aside after their alliance, but apparently he still very much wanted to kill her.

"Miko," he rumbled in a voice not his own, one clawed hand twitching at his side. The other reached forward only slightly, his fingers crooked as he hissed at her.

She swallowed, stepping back in fright as she stammered, "N-now, now, Sesshomaru. Let's not do anything hasty! You wouldn't bend the rules of a pact over some silly, old misunderstandings, right?"

At the word 'bend' his mind was flooded with images of her in all of her sensual poses, and he could take no more.

Kagome had been completely unaware of his movement until she was pinned to the ground beneath him. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the rapid change of scenery. It almost made her dizzy. When she did refocus, though, she wished she hadn't. Sesshomaru's ravenous face was only inches from hers. The jagged stripes over his cheekbones nearly touching the corners of his upturned mouth. His elongated fangs parted, hovering over her throat as he breathed hotly across her skin, making her shiver.

He looked wild and terrifying, the manic glint in his eyes unfamiliar and frightening to Kagome. The miko shook her head in protest, screeching, "No, please, get off!"

Oh, he planned on getting off, alright, and the little miko that was thrashing beneath him was going to help him do so. She writhed madly on the ground, her lithesome body twisting as she tried to beat him with her tiny, human fists. He grew annoyed with her defiance after a moment, snatching the small, offending appendages in one large hand and pinning them just above her head. His other hand he drew back, cracking his knuckles as he grinned wickedly down at the priestess.

She slammed her eyes shut, a small dimple appearing between her brows as proof of her exertion.

He'd had enough games.

Kagome screamed again as she felt his claws tearing through her shirt, the sounds of ripping filling the air. She was so terrified that she didn't even realize he was not shredding skin, only articles of clothing.

When the slashing ceased, it took her a second to register that she was not in pain, and Kagome wondered if she had died. 'That was rather quick,' she mused, glad that it had not been agonizing, as she had thought it would be.

She opened her eyes, choking on a gasp when she came face to face with Sesshomaru yet again.

"Oh no," she muttered, a pout curling her lips, "I've gone to hell. Damn it all, I never should have thought those naughty things!"

Sesshomaru was slightly amused by her antics. So she thought he had killed her, hn? Interesting. At the moment he didn't really feel like correcting her with words. He decided he would rather show her.

A single, long finger slid into her heat, already moist due to the path her thoughts had been taking earlier. She gasped and arched up off the ground, realizing very quickly that she was not in hell. Nothing in hell could possibly feel _that_ good.

The digit retreated slowly, achingly, leaving her begging for more.

She reconsidered. 'Maybe I am in hell, because this is sheer torture!'

The finger slid in and out of her at the same agonizingly slow pace for almost a full minute before a second was added, the tempo increasing slightly. Kagome moaned in abandon, her body on fire as the demon Lord played her like a well tuned instrument. She shook her raven head, and her ponytail jabbed painfully into the back of her skull.

Sensing her discomfort, the daiyoukai paused his administrations for the briefest fraction of a second so that he could sever the tie that held her hair. The motion was so quick that she hadn't even really noticed him move, the only thing that had alerted her being the fact that her hair was suddenly free of its binding.

His teasing was merciless, and soon he had her begging for him to grant her completion. He complied gladly, pressing his thumb diligently against the hypersensitive bundle of nerves above her entrance. He muffled her scream with a hard kiss, not wanting anyone to hear her and come rushing. He had no intention of stopping until he had gained what he desired.

His cock bobbed in anticipation as the priestess quivered around him, clamping down on his fingers like a hot, silk vice. Her moans of fulfillment were music to his ears, male pride swelling as she murmured his name unintelligibly while she came down from her high.

His garments were becoming rather burdensome, and in an instant he was as bare as she was, pressing against her hot skin with a guttural growl.

The miko jerked at the sudden flesh to flesh contact, gasping quietly as her blue eyes shot wide with surprise. Suddenly she realized what was happening. She had just been fingered by Inuyasha's brother, and from the looks of things she was about to be screwed by him as well.

"Wait," she managed to stammer, her throat slightly raw.

Sesshomaru seemed unpleased by her hesitation, but stopped all the same. He gave her a sharp look that clearly read, '_What is it?_'

She swallowed, trying to find a way to word this. "You – uh – realize what you're doing, right? I mean, you know I'm human?"

He shrugged, unconcerned. "You are a woman, that is all that matters."

"But I thought you hated me?"

"No."

The reply didn't exactly answer all of her questions as she had hoped it would, and she frowned a little. The demon Lord seemed too preoccupied suckling at her neck to really even be paying attention, so she nudged him softly.

He growled again, his eyes darting to hers as an impatient scowl creased his mouth.

Kagome breathed through her nose, trying to slow her heart. If she wanted to be able to communicate with him properly, she needed to make sure she could breath. "Why are you doing this? I mean… it's so sudden, I just… want to know why?"

"This Sesshomaru was under the impression that you were in need of sexual relief."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, somewhat exasperated. The woman was lovely, but she talked far too much. "I happened upon you coincidentally while you were stretching. You smelled heavily of arousal, and after a moment it became apparent to me that you had no intention of slaking that desire. So… I decided to aid you."

Kagome blinked. Was that really it? He was just walking along when he stumbled upon her, noticed she was a tad bit horny and decided to fix her problem. It seemed somewhat unlikely.

He was nibbling the top of her breasts now, his tongue flicking out to brush a hardened nipple now and again.

"Hold on – ah –mister! I'm not finished with y-YOU!"

He ignored her, his teeth clamping carefully over one tight peak before blowing gently on it. He hoped that his careful ministrations would sway her mind.

"Wait, damn it!"

Apparently not. Very slowly, he released her nipple, tipping his head back to look at her through red-hazed eyes. His brows furrowed.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Sorry for being so skeptical," she began, her tone tight, "but you've got to understand. For the better part of the time we've known one another you've been trying to kill me. Now all of a sudden you want to nail me and I'm not supposed to be even the least bit suspicious?"

His look told her very plainly what his answer was, the quirk of a single silver brow saying 'yes'.

"This isn't some kind of scheme to use me to hurt Inuyasha, is it? Because I'll have you know that we're not-"

His ferocious snarl froze the words on her tongue, and she shrank back in fright.

"You would dare to question my honor in such a way? This Sesshomaru would never do something so despicably underhanded!" His expression had gone from bored and impatient to outraged in an instant, the heat of his anger radiating off of him in waves and shaking him to the core.

"Well…" Kagome began hesitantly, "you did use the un-mother to get Inuyasha into revealing the hiding place of your father's tomb."

"_That_," he hissed while narrowing his eyes, "was not my doing. Jaken summoned the un-mother in an attempt to gather the information I sought. I never instructed him to do so."

Kagome blushed a little, feeling somewhat guilty. "Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't know…"

The agitated expression was back, and he bit out, "Are you finished?"

"One other thing."

He actually sighed, his lip curling over his teeth in a snarl as he asked, "What?"

"I'm still curious as to why you've suddenly decided I'm worthy of your attention."

Sesshomaru thought on that, actually rather curious himself. He supposed it had started some time ago, when he admitted begrudgingly to himself that he respected the woman for standing up for herself. She was certainly an intelligent, loyal creature, and that was also very important and appealing to him.

He sighed, explaining, "This Sesshomaru started to appreciate you some time ago. After witnessing your pure nature and unwavering devotion to your comrades it was decided that you were unlike other humans. Your nature is what brought me to respect and admire you, but it was your beauty that drew me to you in the end."

Kagome didn't know what to say. He admired her? The thought made her blush. So, did that mean that he actually had some sort of feelings for her…? That this wasn't just a fuck with no strings attached? Would it work out? Was there a possibility of her being with Sesshomaru as something more than an ally?

The miko stopped herself there. She was rushing things, again, a mistake she was all too familiar with. The last time she had hurried to those types of conclusions it had led to a broken heart… but it had been her own fault. It had been foolish of her to expect so much from Inuyasha right from the start. She had known so little about him, and the second he had promised to protect her she began to plan the wedding out in her head. She wouldn't make that mistake again twice.

Who knew if she would have a relationship with Sesshomaru? Did it really matter? Slow and steady won the race, she supposed, and decided that whatever happened she would take in stride. She didn't know if Sesshomaru had ever experienced those kinds of feelings, or if he was even interested in such things… but she was willing to try to thaw him out gradually.

Either way, it really didn't hurt to experiment a bit in the process. She was a full grown woman, after all, so there was no shame in fulfilling her body's needs. It didn't matter that they weren't officially together; sex was a natural, perfectly normal part of an adult's life.

So it was decided.

He hadn't moved throughout the entire ordeal, waiting for her to give him some kind of confirmation. She smiled shyly, reached a leg over his hip and pulling him closer.

It was all the invitation he needed.

His thick member stretched her slowly at first, sinking deeper inch by inch. When he was fully seated within her, he growled in pleasure and appreciation. Thankfully she had no barrier, a factor that he was greatly pleased by. She was a lively woman, and he knew it was rather common for females to lose their hymens if they performed a lot of physical labor or strenuous activities. It was better this way, though. Now he didn't have to be as gentle with her.

Kagome groaned in both ecstasy and slight discomfort. There had not been the stinging pain that she had feared, but his size was impressive none the less, and the girth of a man was still new to her virgin body. It had been a snug fit, and her lower regions both throbbed with pleasure and clenched in protest. That was a whole lot of inu demon.

Sesshomaru moved, the motions quick and fluid. She gasped beneath him, and the daiyoukai released her hands so that he could find better purchase on her hips. Her tiny fingers wound around his neck, her rounded human nails biting into his flesh.

He growled.

She shook.

The vibration of his feral proclamation had sent ripples of euphoria trilling through her body, the tremor traveling from his chest down to where they were connected.

"Again," he commanded, his voice firm.

Kagome complied, raking her nails up his spine and across his shoulders. His growl was louder this time, the vibrations stronger. The young miko couldn't help the shout of bliss that erupted from her lips that time, her body thrashing in pleasure as the tremors rocked through the most sensitive parts of her body.

Sesshomaru took note, and began to thrust into the lithe miko beneath him more quickly, a steady rumble bubbling up from his chest. Her reaction was delicious, cerulean eyes shutting as her lips opened in a silent scream. She trembled beneath him, jerking wordlessly as he continued to fuck her. He took great pleasure in watching her squirm helplessly, her teeth clenching as she shook her head. Her nails were raking over his shoulders and down his biceps, tugging at his flesh as she applied more force.

She didn't know how this could get any better, the mere notion of there being any greater pleasure seemingly absurd.

Sesshomaru could sense that she was close, her frantic pulse and the sporadic clenching of her heat telling him so. He rose onto his haunches, reaching behind him to untangle her legs from his waist. The big inu pulled her body along with him, her back lifted off the ground with her bottom hung suspended between his thighs.

"Let us see just how flexible you are, little miko," he purred sensually, gripping her ankles and spreading her legs wide. He rose up a bit more off the ground, on his knees now, and thrust forcefully into the young human girl.

Her miniscule body, just barely half the size of his, trembled, and another strangled gasp of pleasure was wrenched form her throat. Her back arched further, her hands fisting into her hair. Sesshomaru was mesmerized by every second of it. She was so tiny, almost too tiny, and it nearly appeared as though he would rend her in two.

He bucked harder, resuming the steady growling as he watched her breasts bounce delightfully with his thrusts. The miko began thrashing again, almost as though the pleasure were too much for her to bear.

And speaking of which, he noted that he would not be able to hold out much longer either. Her slick tightness was driving him to the edge much more quickly than he was used to, her enticing display not helping at all. So he thrust harder still, his hips slamming against hers with incredible force, and he almost wondered if he was hurting her. Yet she had not complained, nor had she shown any signs of distress. With that in mind he continued his furious pace, sliding one hand from her hip to press his thumb against her clit.

She hadn't seen it coming. Her first orgasm hit with a ferocity unlike anything she'd ever experienced. It quaked through her and left her seeing spots, her head swimming and her heart thundering. She would have screamed if her throat had not been so utterly constricted, and so she settled for gasping out his name.

"Sessh – Sesshomaru!"

The daiyoukai groaned loudly, not able to take the milking clench of her tight passage for more than a few seconds before he too was thrust into euphoria. He growled as his seed spilled into her warm body, the sound deep and animalistic.

It was a primal sound, animalistic and raw. She watched through half lidded eyes as Sesshomaru shuddered in pleasure, his hands tightening their grip. He jerked hard one last time before lowering them both to the ground.

He slid from her depths slowly, turning to lay on his back next to the still trembling miko. She had indeed brought him great pleasure, and he looked forward to experiencing it again soon.

Kagome's head cleared, and she blinked in amazement at the intensity of her first sexual experience. Sesshomaru had been incredible. She then realized, with a bit of a start, the she had not even really _looked _at him yet. She lifted herself up on her elbow, finding it slightly difficult since her bones felt like rubber tubing. When she did finally manage to pull herself into a sitting position, she twisted around to stare at his glorious body.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find the miko staring at him. He lifted a questioning brow, smirking when he saw her blush. Her inspection of him did not stop, however. He watched her eyes trail from his chest down his abdomen, pausing briefly on what he guessed was his still partially erect manhood, before wandering down his legs.

She looked rather awed, if he did say so himself, as was expected. There was a good reason why he had been called the 'Killing Perfection'. Not only was he thoroughly skilled at what he did, but the 'perfection' aspect of his name related to more than just his methods of killing. He was godly.

Her eyes snapped back up to his member, and she smiled in a way that made him feel as though he were missing some kind of joke. He heard her giggle quietly, and asked, "You find something amusing, Kagome?"

Before she even realized what she was saying, Kagome answered, "Oh, it's just that I was right when I assumed where _else_ you might have stripes." She snapped her teeth shut as soon as the last words slipped out, and a deep blush overtook her features.

He smirked, rising up on his elbows and reaching forward to draw a clawed hand through her hair. "Do you often think of this Sesshomaru naked, miko?"

"No!" Kagome snapped quickly, but then sighed.

She blushed a shade darker. He decided then that she was the worst liar he'd ever seen, chuckling when she shrugged her shoulders awkwardly, trying to feign being nonchalant.

"It's crossed my mind from time to time," she admitted without meeting his gaze.

He pulled her back to him, folding her into his arms as he murmured softly, "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah," she replied in a tiny voice, "I mean, we do travel together, so I see you every day. My curiosity gets the best of me."

"Hn," he crooned in what sounded like agreement, "Myself as well."

They were quite for a moment, and then the miko registered what he had said. "Come again?"

"Not just now. We need to get you back to camp before the others decide to find you."

The response had sounded completely serious, but that didn't change what it was. "Did you just make a joke?"

He stared at her casually, answering slowly, "Even a daiyoukai has a sense of humor."

"Wow," she muttered under her breath, "I guess I don't really know you all that well, do I?"

"Most don't," he responded quickly, explaining, "It is not a Lord's top priority to make companions. My life is dedicated to my land and my people."

She frowned a little. "You mean you don't ever take time for… you know… you? Don't you ever just feel like relaxing or being with a friend… or starting a family?" She had to fight the blush that threatened to rise on her cheeks, looking away quickly.

Sesshomaru grinned a little. "I have very little time for myself… though if I were to ever find a woman who I deemed worthy of becoming my life partner, I suppose I would make time."

She chanced a look at him, and found he was staring very intently at her face, his expression suggesting something she dare not think. Could it be…?

And suddenly she realized she had no idea what sort of person Sesshomaru really was… and she found herself wanting, longing to know _who_ he was. He was far more complex than she had originally thought him to be. He was not the heartless aristocrat she had first labeled him as, nor was he completely lacking in emotion. It was simply well hidden, and for good reasons, she surmised.

So, she decided to herself then to make it her mission to know him better, and she had a feeling that he was going to let her.

* * *

"What in the hell happened?" Inuyasha snapped angrily as he took in Kagome's appearance.

Kagome gripped Sesshomaru's hitatare closer to her nude flesh, pouting as a frown creased her brow.

The hanyou gaped as he watched the priestess walk back into camp nearly naked, clothed in only his brother's garment. Sesshomaru entered a few paces behind her, looking as bored as ever.

Kagome was littered with scratches and was sopping wet, and Inuyasha demanded sourly, "Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"I was attacked by a demon," Kagome stated plainly, feeling confident that she could get away with keeping their little tryst a secret as long as she worded everything right. She knew it would be brought up eventually, but at the moment she really didn't feel like having Inuyasha harp at her.

"You were attacked?" Inuyasha repeated, his voice sounding dubious.

"Yup," Kagome went on, knowing it wasn't entirely untrue. She had been attacked by a demon, though it wasn't the type of 'attack' she knew he was thinking. "It tore my clothing to shit," she continued, "None of it was salvageable."

"So what the hell are you doing with him?"

"Well obviously he was there. He saved me." Kagome left out the fact that what he had saved her from was sexual deprivation.

"So… that's why you've got his clothing on?" Inuyasha mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Uh-huh. I couldn't just walk around naked. He was kind enough to lend me this until I found something else," the young miko cooed, looking quickly back at Sesshomaru in gratification.

He nodded.

"So why are you wet?"

"I took a bath before I came back," Kagome told him, "I was a bit of a mess after the entire ordeal."

He seemed satisfied as he bobbed his head thoughtfully. "Next time don't go so far," he warned seriously, "It's a damn good thing he was there to save your sorry ass, otherwise you would have been fucked."

Kagome choked, coughing wildly at that last comment. She bent over to try and slow the violent hacking, and thought she saw the daiyoukai grin from the corner of her eye.

Sesshomaru had to hold back a laugh. '_Fucked_, indeed.'

* * *

Kagome changed quickly and gathered her mat, pulling out her canteen and a few other things to take along. She tried to appear casual, but knew she was failing miserably. She probably looked about as calm as a wounded fish in a pool of piranhas. She tried to slow her movements to seem less hurried, so that no one would get suspicious.

"I'm going to exercise for a while," Kagome announced, making to leave camp. As she did so, a book slid from the folds of her yoga mat and fell to the ground with a 'thud', drawing everyone's attention to the object lying in the dirt.

She snatched it up as quickly as she could, hoping no one saw what was on the cover.

Though both the monk and the slayer had not had a chance to glimpse at the cover before it was retrieved, Inuyasha had gotten a quick peek, and he lifted a curious brow. "What's that?" he asked innocently, "An _ex-er-size_ book, thingy?"

"Yeah!" Kagome chirped, mentally slapping herself when she realized how phony she sounded. Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't question her further, and turned to let her leave.

She didn't stay to see if Miroku or Sango had caught her overeager response, knowing that the both of them tended to be a little more observant than Inuyasha in regards to matters like this. She ran to the nearest clearing, not wanting to waste a single second. Her time was limited.

The miko stopped in an acceptable little grove, unfurling her mat and sitting cross legged atop it. The book she placed before her, reading the bold, red lettering printed across the cover. '_Kama Sutra_'.

She grinned impishly to herself, feeling a bit naughty for having brought something like this back to the feudal era. She opened it, skipping quickly past the contents and printing information to the first position in the book. Kagome cocked her head to the side at the small diagram displayed on the page, a written description placed just beneath it. It seemed simple enough.

"Interesting choice of reading material, Kagome."

The hot breath on her neck made her shudder. The miko shrugged, looking up at the daiyoukai and explaining, "You seemed to enjoy watching me stretch the last time… I thought maybe this time you might like to participate a bit more."

He chuckled in her ear, his tongue slipping over the shell and down her throat. His teeth bit down gently on her pulse, fingers combing through her hair. Sesshomaru inhaled her arousal, growling softly as she flipped the page to reveal another, much more complex looking position.

"I wish to try this method," he told her, tapping the diagram with one clawed finger.

Kagome hummed in pleasure, moaning, "Don't you want to check out some more? You might find one you like better? I mean… there are over sixty different positions in this book."

"And we shall try them all," he assured her as he slid a hand beneath her top, massaging one firm breast before moving to the other. "However, at the moment we can only do one, and should not waste our precious time arguing over which one it shall be. Do not fret, we will perform them all."

He snapped the book shut, sliding it aside and pushing her forward onto the mat, his front pressed intimately against her back. "Now," he purred hotly as his hands explored the contours of her lean body, "cease talking. You need to get your exercises done, miko."

**I loved writing this so much. It just seemed like a neat idea to me. **

**Sorry I didn't better describe the poses. I tried that at first and it seemed a bit off to me. So, if you're curious, just 'Google Image' them all. Give them a try. Some are very easy, and some are ridiculously hard. Please don't hurt yourselves! **

_**Tree Pose**_

_**Backward Prayer, Lotus Pose**_

_**Warrior III**__** Pose**_

_**Windmill Pose**_

_**Upward Bow Pose**_

_**Boat Pose**_

_**Inverted Locust Pose**_

_**Standing Bow Pose**_

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
